cambio de cuerpos
by sakualice nigtray
Summary: madoka, alice y sakura cam,bian de cuerpos y eso prboca un conflicto en las dimensiones y esto probocara que las 3 dimensiones trabajen juntas para solucionarlo
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio de cuerpos**

**En un laboratorio que está oculto en un subterráneo se encuentran trabajando 4 chicas en una investigación para poder descubrir otras dimensiones.**

**Una de ellas se llama Hikaru es una chica de cabello azul, un poco seria y decidida en sus tiempos libres participa en torneos bey o es estratega para algunos enfrentamientos en un campo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia.**

**Otra de ellas es Meiko una chica de cabello corto castaño oscuro, ella bebe mucho en sus tiempos libres canta a veces en un bar y a veces en restaurantes a ella no le gustan las peleas pero cuando alguien es lastimado ella llega al rescate.**

**Erza una chica demasiado seria y es muy rara la vez que sonríe su cabello es rojo y largo en sus tiempos libres se dedica a mantener un orden con sus amigos para que no pelen pero cuando le toca pelear acaba con ellos con una magia sorprendente.**

**Y la ultima es Madoka una chica de cabello corto color casta oscuro o ella es la sub líder del grupo ya que el líder llamado Rio (la nombro sub jefa en vez de a su hijo Ginga), Madoka en su tiempo libre es una chica muy deportiva pero a veces problemática al igual q Meiko canta pero ella no canta en esos ligares si no para sus amigos ella se especializa en combates de todo tipo y es quien más está empeñada a encontrar otras dimensiones además de que tiene un pasado que nadie conoce aún.**

**Madoka va entrando al laboratorio:**

**Madoka: chicas como van ya encontraron algo **

**Hikaru: lo siento madoka aún no hay nada por cierto donde estabas.**

**Madoka: fui a ver si iba a venir el señor Rio.**

**Meiko: y luego (dice mientras toma una botella de tequila en sus manos)**

**Madoka: pues me dijo que si vendría pero que pasaría por los chicos primero…. Por cierto donde esta… (Interrumpida)**

**¿?: Aquí estoy Madoka.**

**Madoka: Erza en dónde estabas?**

**Erza: (caminando hacia ellas) pues apenas vengo de comer (voltea a ver a Meiko) Meiko.**

**Meiko: (escupe lo que había tomado y voltea) si Erza**

**Erza: que aviamos dicho sobre las bebidas alcohólicas aquí.**

**Madoka: Meiko por favor guárdala si (sonrisa temerosa) jajaja.**

**Pero atrás de madoka se escuchan unas voces **

**¿?: Cómo has estado...**

**¿?: Madoka…**

**Madoka: (con cara de miedo voltea) aaaaa (apunto de golpear pero se detiene) que a qué hora llegaron chicos**

**(Quitando las manos de su rostro ambos chicos)**

**Kyoya: pues acabamos de llegar verdad tsubasa.**

**Tsubasa: si pero queríamos espantarte jajaja.**

**Madoka: -_- enserio son unos tontos chicos.**

**Ginga: tsubasa no es un tonto madoka pero kyoya si (volteando) verdad kyoya n_n.**

**Kyoya: cállate tonto**

**Ginga: a quien le dices tonto torpe**

**(Siguen discutiendo)**

**En otra dimensión**

**En una mansión en un bosque estaban una chica llamada Alice y dos chicos uno llamado break y otro llamado Gilbert.**

**Alice: hay que aburrido a qué hora llegaran oz y Sharon.**

**Break: no te preocupes Alice ellos se acababan de ir.**

**Gil: hay si q eres un fastidio baka usagi (lo dice mientras se quita el sombrero.**

**Alice: pero no lo entiendo tenemos que buscar los recuerdos que perdí y aparte oz perdió la apuesta y es mi sirviente,**

**Gil y Break: (mirando se mutua mente porque Alice no le había dicho cabeza de algas a gil)**

**Gil se acerca a Alice y la acaricia de la cabeza **

**Alice: (sonrojada)**

**Gil: tranquila que te parece si buscamos juntos tus recuerdos en lo que ellos llegan tal vez encontramos algo ahí a fuera (voltea y le sonríe a Alice)**

**Alice: g-gil (moviendo la cabeza) es decir cabeza de alga como se te ocurre que puede haber un recuerdo aquí.**

**Break: Alice (avanza y la abraza) ven con migo un momento por favor.**

**(Gil los ve y se pone celoso pero trata de ocultarlo)**

**Afuera de la mansión **

**Break: Alice escucha no es como decirte esto pero…**

**Alice: Piero (sostiene uno de sus brazos) **

**Break: (voltea y se sorprende) A-Alice que ocurre**

**Alice: no quiero causar más problemas perdón pero creo q será mejor que me vaya (queriendo llorar)**

**Break: (la abraza) no no quiero que te vayas Alice quiero que estés conmigo jamás has causado problemas Alice… Alice te quiero TE QUIERO DEMASIADO NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS**

**Alice: B-Break… (Responde al abrazo) también te quiero break.**

**Y en una tercera dimensión**

**Una aldea llamada konoha un equipo con formado por un chico rubio llamado naruto una chica de cabello rosa llamada sakura y un chico de cabello negro llamado sasuke estaban en una regresando de una misión **

**Naruto: hay que cansancio iré a comer ramen sakura crees que hinata quiera venir conmigo.**

**Sakura: claro que si naruto será mejor que vayas a su casa (sonriendo)**

**Naruto: bueno nos vemos sakura hasta luego tonto. (Corriendo)**

**Sasuke: (gritando) cállate torpe**

**Sakura: jajaja bueno creo que yo también me voy hasta luego sasuke**

**Sasuke: adonde te vas sakura (nervioso y sonrojado)**

**Sakura. Voy con la hokage se supone que gaara me iba a enviar algo bueno eso dijo el **

**Sasuke: oh ya veo bueno hasta luego sakura**

**Sakura: sasuke quieres acompañarme **

**Sasuke: no yo tengo q ira otro lado**

**Sakura: mmm ya veo está bien hasta luego sasuke.**

**Volvamos con Madoka y los demás**

**Después de una larga discusión entre kyoya y ginga.**

**Madoka: ginga y tu papa donde está.**

**Rio: aquí estoy madoka no te preocupes ahora todos por favor tomen sus lugares de trabajo.**

**Todos: si **

**Rio: Madoka y Hikaru**

**Ambas: si señor**

**Rio: díganme han encontrado algo**

**Madoka: aun nada bueno realmente se muestra como que si hay otras dimensiones más sin embargo (baja la cabeza y voltea) **

**Hikaru: no podemos hacer un vínculo para unir y poder contactarnos con esa dimensión señor**

**Rio: mmm bueno eso es malo (se levanta y dice en voz alta) GINGA VEN AQUÍ.**

**Ginga: (Ginga voltea) si papá**

**Rio: mmm tú también gray sal de ahí**

**Gray: (saliendo y tocando se la cabeza) está bien.**

**Erza: gray por que estabas ahí (sorprendida)**

**Gray: (caminando asía Rio) pues tenía sueño y no me dejaban dormir dos gritones.**

**Kyoya y Ginga: OYE**

**Todos ríen y en eso**

**Rio: silencio y pónganse a trabajar**

**Todos: O_O si señor**

**Rio: Ginga y Gray necesito que ustedes revisen bien las coordenadas de esas dimensiones Madoka y Hikaru ustedes traten de encontrar una manera más fácil de acercarnos a esas dimensiones Kaito y Gakupo ustedes verifiquen que todo esté funcionando bien TSUBASA Y ERZA NECESITO QUE VENGAN CONMIGO**

**Tsubasa y Erza: si (levantándose)**

**Madoka: (pensando) para que querrá que tsubasa y erza vayan con el me pregunto si…**

**Kyoya: Madoka ven por favor **

**Madoka: (madoka voltea) que ocurre kyoya **

**Kyoya: díganme encontraron una o dos dimensiones**

**Madoka: pues que este cerca solo... una porque kyoya**

**Kyoya. Observa esto**

**(Madoka se acerca a la computadora) **

**Madoka: que no es posible tengo que decírselo al señor Rio (madoka sale corriendo)**

**Mientras tanto con Rio Tsubasa y Erza**

**Tsubasa: que es lo que necesita señor**

**Rio: escuchen Erza y Tsubasa al parecer alguien nos ha estado vigilando y me da un mal presentimiento así que necesito que ustedes cada q puedan se den una vuelta discretamente presiento que están buscando algo.**

**A lo lejos se escucha una voz**

**Señor Rio **

**Tsubasa: madoka que ocurre**

**Madoka: hay otra dimensión cerca al parecer está más cerca que la primera que detectamos **

**Rio: enserio vamos para haya tsubasa ya sabes que hacer**

**Tsubasa: si señor**

**Madoka y Rio corren y Erza se detiene y voltea a ver a tsubasa**

**Erza: tsubasa ten cuidado estoy segura que si te pasa algo madoka se preocupara.**

**Tsubasa: si no te preocupes no me pasara nada **

**Erza va tras Rio y Madoka**

**Tsubasa: (saliendo al exterior) presiento que están cerca de aquí y si los encuentro los detendré cueste lo que cueste.**

**¿?: Vaya parece que alguien va a salir.**

**Madoka: Kyoya muéstrale por favor**

**Kyoya: está bien madoka **

**Rio: de seguro que en esta si podemos vincularnos más rápido**

**Kyoya: se equivoca al parecer hay una interferencia que nos impide acercarnos para poder abrir ese portal.**

**Madoka: eso es lo malo pero si es necesario me quedare toda la noche **

**Rio: estas segura madoka**

**Madoka: (asienta la cabeza) si tratare de encontrar una forma para abrir ese portal y comunicarnos con esa dimensión.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero q les aya gustado esta primera parte luego subiré lo demas**


	2. cambio de cuerpos cap 2

Cambio de cuerpos capítulo 2

**Afuera del laboratorio en la superficie**

**Tsubasa: (pensando) esas personas tienen que estar aquí pero en donde**

**¿?: Ese chico por que abra salido (se sorprende) (pensamiento) o no se detuvo justo en frente de mi será posible que me haya descubierto no eso es imposible.**

**Tsubasa: mmm que extraño algo me llama la atención en ese lugar (camina hacia haya cuando)**

**!TSUBASA¡ (gritando tsubasa voltea)**

**Tsubasa: que pasa Madoka **

**Madoka: (llegando a él) quieres a acompañarme a comer tusbasa (sonriendo)**

**Tsubasa: (sorprendido y nervioso) claro porque no (sonriendo)**

**Madoka: bueno vamos conozco un buen lugar.**

**Mientras tanto en la dimensión de Alice**

**Break y Alice van entrando**

**Gil: (voltea y ve a Alice que estaba llorando) que te paso baka usagi (preocupado pero fingiendo ser un poco frio)**

**Break: no paso nada Gil solo puras locuras verdad Alice (voltea y le sonríe)**

**Alice: (lo mira y se sonroja) si solo locuras cabeza de alga (voltea y le sonríe a gil)**

**Gil: Alice... Sharon y Oz hablaron y dicen que vienen hacia acá así que no te preocupes ok**

**Alice: está bien cabeza de alga (le sonríe y empieza a caminar Asia la ventana que estaba a un lado de Gil) susurro espero que me perdonen.**

**Gil: (voltea a verla) (en su mente) Alice que fue lo que susuraste.**

**Vamos con Sakura **

**Tsunade: vaya Sakura así que han regresado y cuéntame cómo les fue.**

**Sakura: fue un poco difícil pero al final todo salió bien… am tsunade –sama de pura casualidad gaara no mando algo**

**Tsunade: (sonríe) claro por poco y se me olvidaba shizune.**

**Shizune: si tsunade-sama **

**Tsunade: por favor tráele a Sakura lo que gaara mando**

**Shizume: si tsunade-sama (voltea a ver a sakura) permíteme tantito sakura**

**Sakura: claro shizune**

**Después de esperar un buen rato **

**Shizune: aquí esta sakura (entrando cargando con una caja)**

**Sakura: gracias shizune (voltea a ver a tsunade) bueno con su permiso tsunade-sama hasta luego shizune (sale de la habitación) **

**Shizune: tsunade-sama usted sabe que pasa entre sakura y gaara**

**Tsunade. (Agacha la cabeza y sonríe) la verdad no lo sé pero lo presiento**

**Vamos con sasuke**

**Sasuke: que le abra mandado gaara a sakura…**

**(Se detiene) que tal si sakura y gaara son novios (golpea un árbol) si es así me lo merezco por a verme ido de konoha. **

**Pero aun así yo... (Interrumpido)**

**Inuyasha: hey sasuke que crees que haces eee**

**Sasuke: (sorprendido) inuyasha que haces aquí**

**Inuyasha: pues trataba de descansar hasta que ALGUIEN golpeo el árbol.**

**Sasuke: lo siento amigo**

**Inuyasha: oye sasuke ya le dijiste a sakura o no**

**Sasuke: no creo que ella esté saliendo con gaara**

**Inuyasha: QUEEE (cae del árbol y se levanta rápidamente) eso es imposible o será que por eso gaara viene tan seguido **

**Sasuke: se pone triste y se sienta en el árbol **

**Inuyasha voltea a verlo y le dice**

**Inuyasha: tranquilo sasuke que tal si se están poniendo de acuerdo para alguna misión juntos… (pensamiento de inuyasha ) hay no que le digo mmmm veamos a ya se **

**Sasuke creo que gaara necesita que les enseñen en la aldea de la arena a crear ninjas médicos que puedan estar en combate y a la vez auxiliar a los heridos (sonriendo)**

**Sasuke: eso crees inuyasha **

**Inuyasha. Si claro**

**Sasuke: (se tranquiliza un poco) bueno creo que me voy a mi casa y mañana hablare con ella**

**Se vuelve de noche en las 3 dimensiones y madoka está en el laboratorio**

**Madoka: (bostezando) hay q sueño tengo y aun no puedo hallar la manera de abrir uno de los portales (pensando) mmm que puedo hacer…**

**Después de un rato **

**Madoka: creo q será mejor q me vaya a mi casa ya son las 2 de la madrugada y no pude acercarme más aún que solo me faltaría poco pero tengo sueño **

**Madoka se levanta i va asía el elevador pero no apago las computadoras ya que tenía mucho sueño no se acordó de eso de repente empieza a sonar un alerta en las computadoras madoka sale pero al salir una luz va hacia ella madoka voltea y se sorprende cuando la luz la atrapa y ella queda inconsciente**

**¿?: ahí esta a quien buscaba mí querida prima es hora de irnos**

**En el mundo de Alice ella se encuentra en el pateo **

**Alice: que debo hacer no quiero dejarlos y break me dijo q me quería y quería q fuera su novia (alza la mirada hacia la luna) **

**En eso Gil iba en el pasillo de la mansión cuando ve que Alice está afuera y decide mirarla**

**Gil: (pensando) porque no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti Alice (baja la mirada)**

**En eso una luz aparece en el cielo y se dirigía hacia Alice **

**Gil y Alice voltean a ver esa luz cuando envuelve a Alice y siega a Gil en ese momento cuando desaparece la luz Gil sale corriendo hacia Alice q esta inconsciente**

**Gil: (grita) !ALICE¡ (llega hasta ella y la levanta suspira) me alegra que estas bien aunque inconsciente (la lleva a la mansión y la acuesta en su cama mientras él se acuesta en el sofá)**

**Con sakura**

**Sakura estaba acostada en su cama viendo la tv **

**Sakura: (suspiro) será mejor que me duerma mañana tengo que ver a gaara**

**En eso escucha un ruido a fuera y sale a revisar**

**Sakura: (volteando asía ambos lados) que extraño juro que escuche algo (entra a la casa y se vuelve a acostar) mmm bueno debió ser el viento (cierra los ojos y en eso una luz se dirige a su casa y después de rato desaparece.**

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo estoy transcribiendo mis historias así que hay partes que las puse en otras libretas pero creo saber en cuales **


	3. cambio de cuerpos cap 3

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS CAP 3

A la mañana siguiente en la dimensión de Alice.

Gil estaba en la sala junto a Oz, Sharon y Break platicando sobre lo que gil vio ayer.

Oz: estas seguro q una luz salio de la nada Gil.

Gil: estoy seguro de repente una luz cayo del cielo y no pude ver nada y cuando desaparecio… (interrumpido)

Sharon: viste a Alice inconsiente …. Oigan y Break

Gil: salio a tomar aire q se sentía mal.

Sharon: oh ya veo.

En la habitación de Gil, Alice despierta pero escucha un ruido y voltea

Break: hola Alice te sientes mejor

Alice: (media despierta) um… ( después de rato ella grita) AAAAAAAAAAAA.

Gil, Sharon y oz corrieron a ver que pasaba

Gil: (se hacerca a Alice algo espantado y le dice) tranquila baka usagi break siempre es asi recuerdas

Alice solo lo veía y pensaba

Alice: quien es el y quienes son ellos aparte de ese extraño de break q me espanto orrible.

Gil: baka usagi estas ahí

Oz: Alice estas bien que fue lo que paso ayer Alice

Alice: yo no me llamo Alice

Sharon: claro q te llamas Alice tontita

Alice mira a todos y les dice

Alice: no se quienson ustedes bueno excepto break el q me espanto ya que abian dicho su nombre

Gil: a que te refieres baka usagi

Alice: escucha no se port que me llamas baka usagi pero yo no me llamo Alice me llamo Madoka y a que se refieren con lo q paso ayer y en donde estoy

Enese momento todos se sorprenden y de repente se escucha una explosión

Alice (Madoka): (corre asi la ventana) que rayos fue eso

Sharon: (caminando hacia Alice que es Madoka) deseguro son las cadenas del abyss o basquervilles o algunos demonios.

Gil: chicos hay que ir a ver que fue eso hey tu (señalando a Alice*madoka*) quédate aquí y no salgas almenos de q te empiecen a atacar entendiste

Madoka en el cuerpo de Alice le responde que si y todos se van.

Alice*madoka*: ese chico… (recuerda la imagen de Gilbert)

Madoka se sonroja mientras tanto gil y los demás

Sharon: cren q sea sierto q ella no es Alice

Oz: la verdad no lo se pero paresia tan real lo q ella decía

Break: si ella no es Alice no tendría uno q estar con ella por si acaso

Gil: de seguro sabe cuidarse sola

Break: pero tu eres el que puede liberar su poder

Pero si tu no quieres ir ire yo

Gil: (se detiene y da la vuelta y empieza a correr hacia la casa) rayos odio q break tenga razón pero ella no es Alice para q quiero estar ahí

En el mundo de sakura

Sakura despierta como todas las personas se empieza a areglar pero al hacercarse al armareo nota algo extraño

Sakura: que espera esa no es mi ropa y aparte no recuerdo a ver venido a mi habitación re cuerdo una luz pero a deseguro fue uno de ellos

Sakura empieza a caminar x el pasillo con la ropa q encontró puesta

Sakura : (reviso la casa y nada ) q raro no recuerdo q asi se viera la casa (empieza a correr hasta q se ve a un espejo) queeee como q tengo el cabello rosa no es posible (enojada grita) OZ, CABEZA DE ALGAS, PIERO

SALGAN AHORA O LES IRA PEOR.

Pero nadie respondia sakura*Alice* salio corriendo cuando choco con un chico

Sakura*Alice*: (ve borroso) break donde estabas

¿?: yo no me llamo break ni siquiera lo conozco a el , sakura

Sakura*Alice: yo no me llamo sakura mi nombre es Alice y el…. (mira fijamente) q es eso q tienes en la cabeza.

¿?: mi nombre es inuyasha y lo que esta en mi cabeza son mis orej…

Sakura*Alice*: son orejas (tocando las orejas y mordisquiandolas)

Inuyasha: por q haces eso

Sakura*Alice*: (dejando de morder) quería comprobar q eran reales.

A lo lejos

!SAKURA¡

Inuyasha: te hablan asi se me olvidaba tu no eres sakura eres Alice

Llega corriendo hasta ellos ajitada

Hinata: sakura, gaara ya esta aquí no vas a ir

Sakura*Alice*: solo si el me acompaña (señalando a inuyasha)

Inuyasha: e-esta bien

Inuyasha y alice q estaba en el cuerpo de sakura van asa aya en el camino

Inuyasha: para q quieres q te acompañe

Sakura*Alice*: no se quien es gaara y se q alomejor tu sabes quien es cierto

Inuyasha: pz si pero..

Sakura*Alice* voltea a ver a inuyasha

Inuyasha: ok te acompaño pero no va ahacer mi culpa si algo pasa ok

Alice en el cuerpo de sakura le sonríe y mira hacia enfrente… después de un largo caminar

Inuyasha: ves a ese chico de cabello rojo

Sakura*alice*: si el quien es

Inuyasha: el es gaara asi q tienes q ir no puedo decirte mucho de el pero tu o mas bien el sakura y el se veian mucho no se si eran novios o no pero será mejor q le digas q hoy no puedes estar con el

Sakura*alice*: y por q no puedo estar con el

Inuyasha: dile q tienes algo q hacer no le digas que es ok

Sakura*alice*: esta bien

Después de eso gaara ve a sakura *Alice* con inuyasha

Gaara: inuyasha, sakura hola (gritando y caminando asia ellos)

Ambos voltean

Inuyasha: (saludando) saluda Alice

Sakura*Alice*: ah… asi perdón (voltea y saluda)

Gaara: como has estado inuyasha como batodo con aome

Inuyasha: pz no la eh podido ver ya q salio fuera pero bien y a que se debe tu visita gaara

Gaara: pz vengo a ver a sakura e ir a dar una vuelta

Inuyasha: te rrefieres a una cita

Gaara: si sakura y yo nos estamos conociendo mas

Alice voltea y lo ve pero se acuerda q tiene q arreglar el problema q tiene… ese no es su cuerpo y tiene q aber una forma de arreglarlo.

Sakura*Alice*: lo siento gaara tengo algo q hacer y no podemos salir por ahora es pero me disculpes

Gaara: estabien sakura no te preocupes (sonriendo) bueno entonces ire con tsunade x q va a ver una reunión en unas horas mas

Gaara se va y se despide de ellos

Inuyasha: será mejor q comensemos a buscar como arreglar tu problema

Sakura*Alice*: si tienes razón vámonos

En la dimensión de Madoka

¿?: tio estas seguro de q madoka va a coperar con nosotros

¿?:claro q si ryuga

Ryuga: pero tio tengo q desirte q ubo una luz antes de q la encontrara y de repente ella estaba tirada en el sulo

Shinigami: señor hades su hija madoka esta apunto de despertar

Hades: ya voy …. No te preocupes ryuga todo saldrá bien ya lo veras..

Se van ….. en la habitación de madoka ella despierta

Madoka*Sakura*: (estirándose) mmmm q rico sueño pero me duele la cabeza un poco y la espalda como si me ubieta caído en el suelo (sakura mira a su alrededor ) espera un segundo esta no es mi habitación.

Hades: por fin despiertas madoka hija mia

Madoka*Sakura*: yo no soy madoka yo me llamo sakura y usted es

Hades: yo soy hades el dios del inframundo y padre de madoka ahora entones ya veo por q madoka no regresaba eras tu dime por q estas en su cuerpo

Madoka*sakura*: no lo se de repente desperté en este lugar

Hades: (pensando) es mi oportunidad entonces

(fin del pensamiento)

Madoka*sakura*: señor Hades si tengo la culpa de algo quisiera repararlo de alguna forma

Hades: claro te necesitamos para cumplir nuestro ojetivo pero mejor descansa un rato mas

Sakura se vuelve a dormir x q alparecer le pusieron una inyección que la debilitaba antes de q despertara

En el laboratorio

Kyoya: Madoka x q dejas la puerta abier…

(mira a ambos lados y no la ve) madoka esta ahí (comienza a buscarla por todos los rincones y habitaciones del laboratori) que raro no esta

(mira hacia abajo) que es eso …. Es el collar q le di se le callo al parecer se rompió sin q se diera cuenta

Tsubasa: hola kyoya y madoka

Kyoya: hola tsubasa oye tu y madoka son algo

Tsubasa: algo a que te refieres

Kyoya: q si tu y madoka son novios o solo amigos

Tsubasa: pz la verdad desde ayer somos novios

Kyoya: entonces es por eso q ella dejo este collar q le di

Tsubasa: no no es por eso ella todavía lo tenia la ultima ves q la vi y cuando fui a su casa no estaba x eso te pregunte por ella

Entran ginga y Rio

Ginga: hola chicos

Kyoya y tsubasa: hola ginga

Kyoya: oye ginga no sabes donde esta madoka

Ginga: no pero hay q ver en el video a ver si se fue o se quedo dormida en algún lado

Tsubasa: parece q a kyoya no se le ocurrio eso verdad baka

Kyoya: cállate q a ti tampoco se te ocurrio torpe

Rio: vamos chicos tranquilos ginga pon el video

Gina: ok (poniendo el video de seguridad)

Al ver el video ven como ryuga se lleva a madoka

Una voz de sorpresa

Que rayos hace ryuga aquí

Voltean

Ginga: Erza como sabes q el es ryuga

Erza: madoka me conto de el y creo q ha llegado el momento de contarles sobre el pasado de madoka

Todos : el pasado de madoka

Erza: si pero tenemos q esperar a los demás por q esto es muy grave.

CONTINUARA….

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo pronto subiré la conti.


	4. cambio de cuerpos cap 4

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS CAP 4

En el mundo de madoka todos empiezan a llegar al laboratorio..

Erza: muy bien ya que están todos tengo q contarles el pasado de madoka

Kyoya: pero por q te lo conto a ti y no a los demás.

Gray: Madoka y Erza eran muy unidas cuando eran unas niñas y cuando madoka se fue erza estuvo muy triste.

Erza: chicos madoka es hija de hades el dios del inframundo y athenea la diosa de la guerra

Ginga: pero ellos q no son enemigos

Erza: si pero antes no lo eran primero de niños fueron amigos tiempo despues se volvieron novios y después se casaron pero athena ya sabia que pronto se enfrentaría a el por eso no se quería ir

Tsubasa: hey kyoya es como la historia entre madoka y yo ee

Kyoya: cállate x q si fuera igual ella y tu serian enemigos

Tsubasa: eso nunca pasara

Kyoya: asi eso …. (interumpido x un golpe en la cabeza)

Erza: me dejan continuar x favor

Kyoya y Tsubasa: esta bien continua (sobándose)

Erza:bueno como decía athena no se quería ir pero fue obligada a alejarse de hades y de madoka

Rio: pero erza asi se llamaban sus padres

Erza: no los nombres de sus padres eran…

(todos se pusieron atentos)

Erza: Sasha y Alone ellos eran muy unidos pero un mes después de que Athena se marcho pandora que según es su hermana apareció y le conto su historia después de eso Hades pensó que Athena lo quería asesinar y se llevo a madoka lejos de aquel lugar…

(recuerdo)

Madoka: padre a donde vamos no se supone q mama iria a visitarnos hoy

Alone: ( triste) no madoka no sotros buscaremos a mama ok (voltea a verla con una sonrisa)

De repente aparese enfrente pandora y madoka de espanta

Alone: que haces aquí pandora

Pandora: vengo por ti (mira asia abajo donde esta madoka) ella es tu hija como se llama

Alone: su nombre es madoka (voltea a ver a madoka) madoka hija saluda a tu tia pandora

Madoka se hacerca a ella

Madoka: H-Hola

Pandora: q te parece si nos vamos conociendo en el camino Alone ve avanzando si yo ire con ella platicando

Alone: esta bien espero q se lleven bien

Pandora y madoka iban caminando a tras de Alone cuando pandora carga a madoka y le susurra…

Pandora: (susurra en su oído) jamas podras vencenos asi que maste vale q te unas a nosotros o moriras a y finje q no te dije nada si no a tu mama le pasara algo….

Pandora se aleja y le sonríe a madoka

Madoka: (asustada y sorprendida) si

Alone voltea a verlas y se detiene

Alone: que pasa madoka por que lloras

Madoka: por que conoci a mi tia papa y pronto vere a mama (sonrrie)

De repente pandora baja a madoka y se pone enfrente de Alone

Pandora: emos llegado permítanme abrir las puertas del inframundo mi señor HADES

Alone: pandora no me llames asi enfrente de madoka porfavor

Madoka: (pensamiento) H-Hades pero mi padre se llama Alone no hades y el inframundo es…..

Toma la mano de Alone

Alone: bueno vamos madoka aquí viviremos a partir de hoy (sonrie)

Madoka: (entrando) es el lugar a donde se van los malos cuando mueren por q papa decidiría vivi…. Entonces es cierto (bajan unas escaleras) papa es el dios Hades eso no es posible mama no puede estar aquí almenos q ella haya …..

Fin del recuerdo

Erza: madoka abia llegado a pensar q su madre Sasha había fallecido y vivio asi sin preuntarle a su padre por ella

Hikaru: pobre madoka q mas paso Erza

Erza: madoka cuando cumplio los 8 años ella ya sea bia dado cuenta que su padre se abia vuelto el verdadero dios HADES y entonces decidio escapar xpor su propia cuenta pero antes de irse desidio investigar algunas cosas y lo q encontró fue una sorpresa…

Gray: Erza deje de poner las cosas en suspenso x favor

Erza: calla gray … bueno lo q madoka averiguo fue que su madre es la diosa athena y su padre efectivamente es el dios hades y q ellos algundia tendrían q enfrentarse pero lo q le causo mas temor y confusión al inicio fue que ella siendo su hija tenfria q elegir estar con athena o con hades y ella podría tener el poder para ddestruirlos a ambos o solo a uno de ellos

Recuerdo

Madoka: (pensamiento) esto no es posible por eso pandora me empeso a tratar bien y mi padre me sigue tratando igual pero entonces el no sabe de eso tengo q liberar lo pero como …. Creo q entrenare en otro lugar será mejor irme de una vez

Madoka sale corriendo y logra escapar

Erza: yo conoci a madoka x q ambas entrenamos juntas y ella me conto su historia tiempo después mas sin embargo la abian descubierto y nos atacaron para llevársela de regreso pero madoka pòr poco y los destruia pero alparecer ahora pandora le hizo creer a su padre Alone que a madoka le abian lavado el cerebro para estar en su contra.

Kyoya: y q paso con su madre Athena

Erza: athena no se a podido hacercar a madoka pero siempre enviaba asus caballeros a traerle cartas sus regalos de cumpleaños

Tsubasa: y cual es la razón por la cual no puede

Erza: por q Zeus le dijo a Athena q no se hacercara a ella x la razón de q podría traicionarla y asi provocar la derrota para eso Zeus desaparecio tiempo después

Todos se sorprenden al oir la historia

Rio: muy bien chicos tenemos q encontrar a madoka a partir de ya

CONTINUARA….


	5. cambio de cuerpos cap 5

Cambio de cuerpos cap 5

En el mundo de Alice …

Gil va llegando a la casa cuando entra no la ve por ningún lado de la sala y la empieza a buscar

Gil: (pensamiento) donde rayos te metiste seas Alice o no estas en su cuerpo y tengo q pretegerte…

De repente se escucha un ruido en el patio y gil sale corriendo asia alla cuando x la ventana ve q Alice esta ba uyendo de una cadena

Gil: maldición como la encontraron ( comienza a correr)

Alice "Madoka": rayos como me puedo safar de esto tiene unos enormes brazos (madoka salta para q no la agarre) tss maldición …

De repente madoka ve a gil corriendo asia ella

"Madoka" Alice: GRITANDO… HEY TU COMO PUEDO VENCER A ESTE MONSTRUO

Gil: (llegando) es una cadena no un monstruo y puedes venserlo utilizando mi cadena o tus poderes de b-rabbit

MadoAlice: pero como puedo liberarlos no siento energía correr por mi cuerpo

Gil: de eso me encargo yo asi q no te preocupes

MadoAlice: me protegeras

Gil: solo por q estas en el cuerpo de Alice y no puedes liberar ese poder tu sola

MadoAlice:o ya veo ( baja la cabeza)

Gil: muy bien acabare con el ahora

Gil se hacerca a la chain(cadena) y la ata con las cadenas del abyss y en eso empieza a desvoronarse la chain

Gil: listo (dando media vuelta) es mejor q regresemos a la casa ahora

MadoAlice: (sorprendida x lo q vio) a… si claro ( lo sigue)

En la casa gil estaba prendiendo la chimenea

Gil: uff muy bien (voltea a ver a madoka ya saben q es alice) ahora dime como es q cambiaron de cuerpo ustedes

MadoAlice: pz (baja la cabeza) la verdad solo vi una luz

Gil: (sentándose) mmm ya veo asi q la luz q se vio aquí también fuela culpable

MadoAlice: pz muy bien ahora lo q pasa es q en mi dimensión junto a unos amigos estábamos tratando de encontrar otras

Gil: y x q querían encontrar otras dimensione

MadoAlice: pz… la razón es…. Q yo quería irme de mi dimensión …. Quedarme era peligroso para las personas q quiero

Gil: (sorprendido) como q es peligroso q tu estuvieras en tu dimensión

MadoAlice: pz veras yo soy la hija de Hades el dios del inframundo y Athena la diosa de la guerra y en algún momento tendría q decidir si unirme al mal o al bien

Gil: entonces descubriste la forma peo te salio mal

MadoAlice: (se pone en un ricon con un ahura de depresión)

Gil: eh …. Hay lebantate y cuéntame q paso

MadoAlice: ok pero no se asi bien q paso estaba buscando una avertura y abia 2 averturas alparecer quería ir a buscarlas pero no podía ya era tarde y tenia q irme en el momento q Sali una luz apareció dentro del laboratorio y lo q recuerdo fue q me golpeo en ese momento y luego desperté aquí

Gil: mmm ya veo creo q estotendremos q contárselo a los demás y ver si los laboratorios de pandora nos quieren prestar alguna maquina para eso si no entraremos x las noches

En eso se escucha la puerta abrirse

Gil: x fin llegan chicos les costo trabajo

¿?: pz si esperas a oz y los demás no ellos no han llegado aun hermano

Gil: (voltea rápido) vince q haces aquí

Vincent: pz bine x la señorita alice

MadoAlice: * q viene x mi*

Gil: a q te refieres hermano

Vincent: la señorita alice me pidió un favor lo cual no te lo puedo contar (voltea a ver a alice) señorita alice ya esta lista si aun no puedo esperar

Alice: este amm podrias esperar aun no necesito un poco mas de tiempo

Vincent: mm ok llámeme cuando este lista leo también la esta esperando

Gil: q leo tambien

Vincent: adiós hermano

Gil: vince … tss x q ahora q tu y alice cambian pasa esto

En la dimensión de sakura

SakuMado: mmmm vaya asi q este lugar es tu casa eee

Ryuga: pz se podría decir q si ya q es la casa de mi tio

SakuMado: oooo ya veo (sorprendida y volteando asia los lados)

Reiji: ooo madoka eres tu as vuelto (corre a abrasarla)

Sakumado: eeeh aléjate de mi (estirando el puño)

Reiji: (resibiendo el golpey callendo al suelo) hay madoka x q lo hiciste juraste ya no hacerlo recuerdas me dijiste q cuando vilvieras tal vez serias mi novia

SakuMado: eh enserio o vaya lastima pero yo no soy ….. (le tapan la boca)

Ryuga: jejeje este lo q madoka quiere decir es q ya tiene un novio verdada madoka.. ( la voltea a ver con cara de di q si )

SakuMado: (con la boca tapada) asiente con la cabeza

Reiji: mmm q mal enserio pero no importa me enfrentare a el y asi ganare tu amor madoka (se va)

SakuMado: oye ryuga x q dijiste eso

Ryuga: uff … pz veras sakura en realidad madoka se va a comprometer pronto

SakuMado: q no yo no me puedo compometer

Ryuga: no te preocupes sakura cuando tu vuelvas a tu dimensión no estaras comprometida sino madoka

SakuMado: uff q alivio pero esta chica madoka estará feliz

Ryuga: mmm no lo se pero si no es asi juro q la separare de ese tipo x q es mi prima

SakuMado: q lindo primo eres (sonriendo)

Ryuga: (sonrrojado) gracias… oye sabes como volver a tu dimensión

SakuMado: eh… pz no… de hecho ahora q lo pienso avia escuchado un ruido antes y luego desperté aquí

Ryuga: no viste alguna luz

SakuMado: no nada te digo q solo escuche un ruido

Ryuga: o ya veo… (comienzan a caminar) *mmm creo q esto seria mala idea no quiero q lastimen a mi prima y sakura… aun q me gustaría q se quedara pero con su verdadero cuerpo no puedo permitirlo q hare*

SakuMado: (siguiéndolo y volteando a los lados) eh .. * q será eso* (voltea a ver a ryuga q estaba distraído aun) jeje *creo q ire a ver*

Ryuga: bueno sakura… (volteando hacia donde estaba ella con los ojos cerrados) te llevare con mi madre pandora ella te explica… (abre los ojos) eh sakura … oye donde estas

SakuMado: o vaya q asombroso lugar… q será lo q hacen aquí mmm (voltea y ve a un chico combatiendo con unos robots q lansan lacer, beys y otras cosas)… eh *le preguntare a el … creo q aquí es para entrenar asi q… si le preguntare*… oye tu podrias venir tantito

Chico: eh (voltea) aaa eres tu mi querida madoka (bajando)

SakuMado: *eh dijo mi querida… entonces e-el es…. SU PROXIMO PROMETIDO creo q le preguntare su nombre y le dire q me golpe la cabeza y se me olvidaron algunas cosas*

El chico llega asta sakura

SakuMado: oye una pregunta es te cual es tu nombre

Chico: ¿q como q no te acuerdas?

SakuMado: no es q veraz yo.. (interumpida x un beso)

Chico. Ya lo se se q te desmayaste y alo mejor y te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte …. Muy bien te dire (sonriendo) me llamo … Gakupo

SakuMado: (sonrrojada) mucho gusto gakupo

Gakupo: q extraño

SakuMdo: e como q extraño

Gakupo: si x q tardaste en volver siempre entrenavamos juntos y dijiste q querias hacer algo nuevo y luego supe q te escapaste x q

SakuMado: eee este ni yo lo recuerdo jeje

Gakupo: e ok estabien aun q me ubiera gustado saber q te avia ocurrido

En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí

Ryuga: donde rayos est… (escucho unas risas mas adelante) ee esa debe de ser sakura pero … o no creo q se a deber encontrado con alguien espero q no sea Gakupo…

Al llegar hay ryuga se escondio

Ryuga: *o no espero q Gakupo no sospeche nada bueno aun q es un poco torpe*

A lo lejos sakura y gakupo solo platicaban

SakuMado: * o vaya es tan divertido estar con el pero tengo q regresar a mi dimensión * oye Gakupo aquí tu sabes donde ahí un labo.. (interumpida)

Hades: Vaya x fin te encuentro hija oye necesitamos hablar si

Ryuga: * o no mi tio los encontró*

Gakupo: buenos días señor hades

Hades: hola gakupo perdón pero tengo q llevarme a madoka

Gakupo: eh .. ok señor esta bien

SakuMado: eeee bueno este asta luego gakupo

Hades jala a sakura del brazo y después desaparecen

Ryuga: * tengo q ir al trono de hades ahora* (se va corriendo)

Continuara…

Perdón x q es corto es q no tuve tiempo de poner mas peo espero q el siguiente tenga mas


End file.
